


Meddlesome Friends

by asimpleline18



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleline18/pseuds/asimpleline18
Summary: Kent finally decides to put down roots in Las Vegas. He was nine years into his career with the Aces and they didn't seem like they were ready to let him go either. After driving his realtor crazy, she helped him find a house at which Bitty insisted they hold a house warming party. Tater tags along with Jack and Bitty but it seems like there are ulterior motives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I know I promised a kink bingo story but life happened. I've been trying to use my time more wisely and that means cutting out writing time. This was just something I had float into my head when I thought I was going to give Patater week a shot. I don't know what the status of what I want to write is right now. Thanks for bearing with me. I fully intend to get back to writing regularly once I'm in a better place.

Kent spent a long time hating his apartment. When he first moved in, it seemed like he was never going to fill up the space but after nine years of playing for the Aces, he found enough junk to need a bigger place. Plus, as captain, he held a lot of functions at his apartment which couldn't contain his team anymore. Yes, Kent decided it was time to buy himself a house.

Buying a house was one of the last life events he was holding out on but he was the face of the franchise. He no longer had the excuse of a possible trade. The Aces were content with his performance and soon his no-trade clause would kick in. There was very little to keep Kent from retiring as an Ace.

On the flip side, there was very little to make him buy a house. He was still a bachelor and would continue to be one. Dating as a hockey player wasn't easy. It was even harder as a hockey player interested in men. Kent had his own rules. 1.) No teammates. 2.) No randos. He just joked the media with claiming Kit as his one and only soulmate whenever someone brought it up. The important people in his life knew of course but that was one thing he did not want for public consumption.

So, Kent found himself a realtor. It was a disaster from the beginning. He sincerely hoped the woman helping him would take a long vacation after dealing with him. She asked him to fill out what he was looking for and Kent's terms were often outrageous and sometimes self contradictory. Over and over, she asked him to pick his "must haves" which worked as well as the original list had. After a month of frazzled showings and meetings, Kent finally settled on a house and by settled, he immediately started the closing process as soon as he walked in.

It was a spacious four bedroom house with plenty of first floor room to entertain and a pool in the back yard. He could let the guys crash if they were too drunk and maybe house a rookie or two. Jack and Eric could stay over when they visited him instead of staying in a hotel. The more time Eric spent near a kitchen meant more pies for Kent to freeze. Plus, the gated community made sure he got some privacy.

Of course when he told Jack about buying a house, Eric piped up from the background and suggested they come out for a housewarming party. Kent rolled his eyes and told them he wasn't interested in doing anything of the like. He was pretty sure if Eric could strangle him through the phone, the smaller blond would have done so.

That was how Kent found himself in the middle of a whirlwind of people at his house. He had just finished moving all his crap and acclimating Kit to the change when Jack and Eric showed up with none other than Alexei Mashkov in tow. Apparently, he tagged along at the last minute and no one found the time to tell Kent. In addition to the three out-of-towners, Kent invited whatever teammates stayed in Vegas over the summer break and their families. Well, it least it could be a test run for all the times he's going to host teammates in the future.

Eric took over most of the hosting duties. Jack assured Kent that the small blond always did this and not to worry. Kent helped wherever he could but more often than not, he was waved away and told to socialize. He sat at the poolside with his feet in the water while he talked with his teammates and their significant others. Surprisingly, Alexei was a magnet for his teammates' children and had a few hanging off of him at any one time.

Kent highly suspected Jack and Eric meddled in order for Alexei to be here. They knew about his crush on the Russian and watching him interact with his friends and their children didn't help. He just hoped the fondness warming his chest didn't show on his face. One look at Swoops told him otherwise. While he was laughing at something, someone in the water grabbed Kent's ankle. Alexei emerged from the water and shook his hair all over Kent.

"Come into water. I'm need help with overactive children," he said. "Too much for me."

Kent laughed at the Russian who had Swoops' kid hanging down his back the whole time. "Seems like you're handling them fine and you got water all over me. Why should I help you?"

"I don't understand how you sit in sun. So hot out," Alexei complained. "Plus, I can't run away from them. I want adult company too."

"Not my problem," Kent chirped and kicked water at Alexei.

Alexei responded by splashing him back which eventually escalated to Alexei sending a tidal wave at Kent. He rolled his eyes and slipped into the water. "This is why you're their favorite."

He just beamed at Kent who sent one last splash at Alexi and dove to swim away. Rather than playing with the kids, Kent and Alexei swam around playing tag with each other while the kids followed them either helping or hindering whoever they liked best. Alexi successfully pulled Kent's feet out from under him. When Kent tried to reciprocate, he was met with a boulder rather than a man. Kent started tackling him after about the fifth time he tried to pull Alexei's feet out from under him. It was the only way he could bring the Russian down.

After a while, Eric had all the food ready and everyone started eating. A lot of the younger kids almost fell asleep in their food multiple times. Kent told the parents that the kids could nap on the sofas in his living room. The adults enjoyed the peace that came with nap time. Even Kent lazed around on a lounge in the sun with his rum runner. Alexei stayed close to him which surprised Kent. He had stuck closer to Jack and Eric when they all arrived the day before.

One-by-one, the families left the party but not before having generous helping of Eric's pies. Soon the only teammates that were left were single or couples without kids. The alcohol which had been trickling all day now turned up to a steady flow. As the sun set, Kent got to turn on his fancy pool lights which cycled through the rainbow.

Alexei gravitated closer and closer to Kent. As the night wore on, people cleared out more and those who were too drunk to drive or be relied to get themselves home in an Uber found guest bedrooms. Kent was a master at long-haul partying but he wasn't even that drunk. Sure, he kept a drink in his hand all day but he paced well and drank a lot of water. He didn't think it would be  a good idea to get completely shitfaced as host at his own party.

Even Eric and Jack turned in before him. Well, it was understandable in Eric's case as he did a lot of the kitchen work for Kent who had to shoo him away from doing dishes too. Kent had to get Jack to keep an eye on his boyfriend so that the man didn't keep working. Kent was eternally grateful to have Eric's help with the food but there was a point where he felt he needed to make the smaller blond take a break.

He washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen because knowing Eric, he would be up earlier than Kent making breakfast. Alexei helped dry and wipe down counters. Instead of going straight to bed, Kent grabbed a hoodie and went back outside to decompress from the day and stargaze. He was finally far enough out of the city to see something without heavy light pollution. It would be more magnificent farther out into the desert but Kent was happy with his new view.

"Dude, you're like my shadow tonight," Kent commented as Alexei took the lounge next to him.

The other man shrugged noncommittally and silently watched the stars. After a while, he broke the silence, "I'm have something to tell you."

Kent looked over at Alexei. Considering how large he was, Alexei seemed small curled in on himself. "I'm all ears."

"I'm not tag along last minute. Zimmboni and Itty Bitty invited me week before party," Alexei said.

"I knew that," Kent laughed. "Bits is too organized to let you tag along last minute. I just thought they wanted to ensure my own personal hell."

By the soft light from the living room, Kent saw Alexei's face fall. "You not happy I'm here?" Alexei asked softly.

"Fuck. No. That's not what I meant," he got up like he was going to lay a comforting hand on the Russian's shoulder and then thought otherwise. "Like — um, it's a long story."

"I'm have time."

"You have to promise you won't punch me or anything," Kent prefaced.

Alexei looked confused. "I'm not hurt you. Maybe get heated on ice but not off."

Kent took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I like you, okay? Like, as in I like men and I have a crush on you," he said without meeting Alexei's eyes.

"I know this. This is why I come," he replied.

It was Kent's turn to be confused. "What?"

"I'm like Kent too so I come with Zimmboni and Itty Bitty when they ask," Alexei confirmed.

"They told you I like you?"

Alexei nodded enthusiastically. "I'm tell them first and they tell me to go for it and they have great opportunity for me."

"So now we're here on my back patio confessing like we're two high schoolers," Kent chirped.

"Better than not doing it at all."

Kent had to agree. He tried to date but between finding someone trustworthy enough and his schedule, it was a tough thing. He was more likely to find someone for the night at a club. "So now what?" he asked awkwardly.

"Now we date, kiss, cuddle — boyfriend stuff if you want," Alexei said and dragged his loung closer to Kent's.

He held out his arm experimentally to put around Kent who cuddled up to Alexei. They stayed outside until the day finally caught up with Kent. He stretched and yawned, "I think I'm going to bed. Knowing my friends, they're going to be up bright and early."

"May I give you good night kiss?" Alexei asked quietly.

Kent smiled. It was a long time since someone treated him so sweetly. "Walk me to my room and I'll let you know then."

They walked inside by this point, turning off lights behind them. Alexei gave Kent a small shove for his comment but grinned just as wide. He used pushing Kent off balance as a chance to wrap an arm around the shorter man's shoulders. They laugh all the way to the master bedroom where Kent turns to face Alexei expectantly. "I'm ready for my kiss now."

"So demanding. Maybe not want to kiss you now," he chirped.

Kent stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. Alexei just pulled him close and leaned down. He teased Kent by trailing kisses from his jawline, across a cheek, to the tip of his nose. He rolled his eyes bumped noses with Alexei before pressing their lips together. When they broke apart, Kent grinned and said, "Well, this is my door. Good night."

"Good night, Kenny," Alexei said dreamily with his own smile.

He went into his room and went about his nightly routine. He had just gotten into some PJ bottoms and a sleep shirt when there was a small knock on his door. Alexei was outside in only plaid PJ bottoms. "Ummm, Henderson sleeping in my bed. Can I sleep with you?"

Kent leaned against the door frame and said, "I don't usually sleep with guys I intend to date so quickly."

Alexei went red. "I'm not intend to do anything other than sleep but I'm go sleep on sofa then."

He turned to go but Kent caught his arm. "I'm only kidding. Well, I'm not kidding on the sex thing so no funny business. I think we can share a bed for one night."

They settled in and both men laid awkwardly on their backs on each side without touching. Kent was not comfortable at all but he was reluctant to move. Finally, he chuckled and said, "Come on. Let's cuddle. Neither of us can sleep like we are. Like, I never sleep on my back. Also, I feel awkward wearing a shirt when you don't have one on too."

Alexei rolled over to face him. Kent pulled off his shirt and instead of curling right into the Russian, he turned the same way and backed up so they were spooning. Kent snuggled into his pillow. "This is so much better."

"You are so small," Alexei said as he wrapped his arms around Kent's torso tightly. "Fit perfectly."

"Shut up. Just because I'm not some giant Russian bear doesn't mean I'm small," Kent pouted.

"You perfect," he said with a kiss to the back of Kent's neck. "Now be quiet. I'm tired."

"Night, Alexei."

"Good night, little Kenny."

* * *

 

When Kent woke up in the morning, sunlight shone brightly through the blinds. He was too warm under the blankets but there was a solid weight pinning him to his bed.

"What the f—"

The weight on top of him only squished him more. "Be quiet. Go back to sleep," it mumbled.

Kent remembered confessing to Alexei the night before and the lack of sleep accommodations. He smiled to himself, genuine happiness washing over him for the first time in a while. "But I smell bacon and other delicious breakfast food," he complained as he turned under Alexei to face him.

"No," Alexei groaned. "I want to stay here with you. Is too early."

"You can stay in bed for as long as you want. I'm going downstairs," Kent said struggling to get out.

Alexei's hold only tightened around him. "Okay," Kent said. "I'll stay but I'm not going back to sleep. You could at least have the decency to make out with me."

The Russian opened his eyes. "I can do that."

Kent had a good feeling about embarking on this relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments encouraged and appreciated! <3


End file.
